Kim Family Series 2 :: My Self
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Aku sudah dewasa.. Dan aku ingin appa mengerti akan hal ini! Apa aku salah..? Forth story, RnR, nyaoo.. :3


**KIM FAMILY SERIES 2

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Youngwoon as Appa**

**Kim Jungsoo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

**Figur ::**

**Shin Donghee**

**Jung Nari

* * *

  
**

**Fourth Story ::**

**My Self**

Pov :: Kim Yesung

.

Siapapun. Khususnya namja. Mereka pasti ingin hidup mandiri dan bebas dari keluarganya, kan?

Begitupun aku.

Aku sangat ingin hidup mandiri dan menjadi anak yang baik untuk keluargaku sendiri.

" Sudah selesai, nih." Shindong berjalan mundur sambil memperhatikan bacaan WELCOME yang terpampang jelas di sebuah pintu kaca tepatnya di sebuah café kecil di pinggir jalan dengan nama ShinFriends-Shfly. Nama café yang agak norak memang, tapi aku salut dengan sahabatku ini. Sebenarnya café ini dibuka dengan dana gabungan dariku dan Shindong. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuaku dan saudaraku.

" Bagaimana Yesung?" Tanya Shindong lagi sambil menatap kearahku.

Kualihkan mataku mengitari café kecil ini. " Yah, nggak buruk. Pembukaannya masih besok, kan? Nari jadi salah satu pelayannya?" Kutatap lagi sahabatku itu dan dia mengangguk. Nari, Jung Nari, dia itu yeojya cantik dan mungil yang ternyata pacarnya Shindong. Dulu sebelum tahu mereka pacaran, aku sempat naksir sama Nari.

" Tapi aku nggak yakin dia bisa bekerja dengan baik." Shindong tertawa. " Ah, hari ini kau jadi main ke apartemen baruku? Kau bilang mau lihat."

Aku menggeleng. " Aku ada janji sama Wookie."

Shindong hanya mengangguk sekali. " Oke. Tapi kau harus lihat Yesung. Kayaknya kau akan tertarik. Kau kan sedang nyari tempat buat tinggal."

Sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk sambil menarik ranselku dari atas meja café. " Aku masih belum bicara dengan umma dan appa. Aku mau minta pendapat Wookie dulu. Oke, aku pulang duluan, ya." Ujarku cepat sambil menepuk lengan gemuk Shindong dan meninggalkan namja itu yang langsung ngeloyor masuk ke café kami.

Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak sebelum lulus.

Aku ingin keluar dari rumah dan hidup mandiri. Aku ingin segera jadi namja yang mapan yang bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri. Membuka café kecil- kecilan sepertinya awal yang bagus, kan? Dan setelah itu barulah aku serius berbisnis dan segera menikah dengan Wookie.

Ya, aku tahu ini semua kedengarannya terlalu cepat.

Tapi aku namja.. Memikirkan masa depan lebih jauh itu tugasku sebagai calon pemimpin nantinya, kan?

" Oppa!" Kudengar seruan Wookie.

Aku menatap lurus kedepan dan kulihat yeojya mungil itu tengah berdiri dipinggir jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum simpul sambil menatap kesegala arah. Saat lampu lalu lintas merah, aku langsung menyebrang.

Kutarik tangan Wookie yang sudah berada dihadapanku dan langsung memeluk yeojya itu. " Mian membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi aku membantu Shindong dulu."

Wookie mengangguk pelan dan langsung aja kugandeng tangannya dan berjalan menyusuri wilayah pertokoan. Sebenarnya sih hari ini cuma kencan biasa aja. Mumpung hari minggu dan Wookie bisa bebas setelah belajar penuh menghadapi ujian seminggu sebelumnya.

" Umma bilang apa?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Cuma bilang jangan pulang terlalu malam. Besok kan aku sekolah, oppa." Wookie menengadah menatapku. Kutatap senyum manis yang terukir di bibir mungilnya. Senyum yang sangat kusukai. " Lalu, tumben oppa mengajakku keluar. Ada apa?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangannku dari Wookie ke sebuah gereja. " Kau mau kesana?"

" Kemana?"

" Gereja itu." Kutunjukkan tanganku. Namun sebelum Wookie mengiyakan ajakanku aku langsung menarik yeojya itu dan masuk ke dalam gereja yang nggak terlalu sepi sore ini. Kami berdua langsung duduk di bagian paling belakang.

Aku tahu kalau Wookie terus memandangiku. " Oppa.. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku sambil menoleh menatap Wookie. " Kau tahu, chagiya.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu disini."

" Apa oppa?"

" Suatu saat nanti.. Kalau aku benar- benar menjadi seorang namja yang mapan seperti appa." Aku menatap Wookie lurus kedepan. " Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Kedua bola mata Wookie langsung terbelalak kaget menatapku. Yeojya itu mengatupkan kedua mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan matanya nggak percaya. " O-oppa bicara apa, sih? Kok tiba- tiba ngomong begitu."

Aku kembali duduk disamping Wookie dan menggenggam tangan yeojya itu. " Wookie.. Aku ingin meminta izinmu untuk pertama."

" Izin?" Wookie menatapku bingung.

" Jika aku keluar dari rumah. Apa kau mengizinkannya?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie nggak bilang apa- apa setelah sore itu..

Flashback..

" _Jika aku keluar dari rumah. Apa kau mengizinkannya?" Tanyaku serius._

_Wookie semakin kaget. " Ma-maksud oppa? Oppa mau keluar dari keluarga kita?" Tanyanya dengan nada nggak percaya. " Yang benar aja! Aku nggak mau!"_

" _Andwae, chagiya.. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah dan hidup mandiri. Kau tahu café yang dibuka Shindong? Sebenarnya itu café yang kami buka bersama. Mian karena nggak cerita padamu." Jelasku perlahan. Kuharap Wookie mengerti dan aku yakin Wookie-ku akan mengerti._

_Wookie nggak menanggapi. Matanya tetap menatapku dengan raut wajah bingung._

" _Wookie.."_

" _Appa dan umma nggak tahu?" Tanyanya._

_Aku menggeleng._

" _Kalau begitu izin dulu pada mereka. Kalau appa dan umma mengizinkan, aku pasti mengizinkannya."_

" _Kalau tidak?" Tanyaku penasaran._

" _Jangan lakukan hal nekat, oppa." Wookie mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari wajahku dan menatap lurus ke depan altar gereja._

_Kutatap yeojya itu. Jangan lakukan hal nekat?_

Flashback end..

Sepertinya Wookie sama sekali nggak perduli dengan apa yang aku bicarakan dengannya di gereja. Dia nggak merespon apapun atau bertanya apapun. Kejadian itu berlalu begitu aja kayak mimpi di sore hari. Apa benar dia nggak perduli dengan hal ini? Padahal aku serius banget.

" Chagiya.." Kudengar suara panggilan umma. Aku memutar tubuhku menatap pintu kamarku yang kini sudah terbuka setengah dan umma menyembulkan kepalanya mengintip. " Kau sudah tidur?"

Aku langsung bangun dan duduk menatap umma. " Ani, umma. Waeyo geudhae?"

Umma masuk ke dalam kamarku dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. " Sebenarnya ada yang ingin umma tanyakan.." Mulainya sambil menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang lembut dan teduh. Sorot mata sang malaikat tanpa sayap. Begitulah aku dan saudaraku yang lain menyebutnya.

" Apa umma?"

" Sebenarnya apa yang belakangan ini kau kerjakan? Kau selalu pulang telat, chagiya.. Apa kau ada masalah? Appa meminta umma menanyakannya padamu."

Aku langsung menunduk. " Yah.. Sebenarnya sih nggak ada masalah umma. Aku kan kuliah dan aku agak sibuk. Banyak yang aku kerjakan." Jawabku. Setengahnya aku berbohong. Tapi aku yakin umma bisa menebak kebohonganku dengan mudah.

Umma tersenyum menyelidik. " Apa sih yang kau kerjakan?" Tanyanya penarasan.

" Eng.. Cuma proyek kecil." Jawabku.

" Apa, Yesungie..?" Tanya umma lagi.

Aku langsung cemberut menatap umma. " Umma kok tanya- tanya mulu sih.." Aku beringsut mendekati umma dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu ummaku. " Ah, umma.. Tapi aku senang umma bertanya.."

" Kenapa memangnya? Kok senang?"

" Itu artinya umma sangat memperhatikanku. Gomawo, umma.. Jeongmal saranghae." Aku memeluk umma dari belakang dan umma langsung mengusap lembut tanganku sambil tertawa pelan.

" Nado saranghae chagiya.." Balas umma lembut.

" Ohooy! Ngapain niih Yesung hyung meluk- meluk umma!" Seruan Kyuhyun tiba- tiba benar- benar mengganggu waktuku dengan umma. Aku langsung mendelik melihat si magnae itu nyelonong masuk dan melepaskan tanganku dari umma.

" Apaan sih, Kyu!" Tuntutku kesal.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memeluk umma. " Umma ini punyaku. Bukan punya hyung." Balasnya sambil nyengir.

Aku langsung menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun. " Sana keluar!"

Umma yang direbutin malah tertawa geli sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dan aku bergantian. " Kalian berdua kok nggak dewasa sih? Udah ah.. Umma nggak mau direbutin. Umma ini cuma punya appa kalian." Balas umma dan otomatis membuatku dan Kyuhyun langsung melongok.

Umma melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan sambil tertawa geli berjalan menjauh. " Umma ke kamar aja, deh."

" Wah.. Mau ehem- ehem sama appa, yaa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajha jahil. Umma menatap Kyu dengan wajah memerah. " Uwoo.. Beneran ternyata!" Tambah si magnae bermulut iseng itu.

" Kyuhyun!" Kugeplak kepala Kyuhun kasar dan menatap umma yang sudah senyum- senyum sendiri. " Udah, umma.. Lupakan bocah rese ini."

Umma langsung tertawa geli dan keluar dari kamarku.

" Heyo, magnae.. Mana sih dewasanya?" Tanyaku bête sambil melempar bantalku pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nyengir memamerkan sederetan giginya sambil menangkap bantal yang kulempar. " Aku kan masih remaja, hyung.. Santai aja.." Ia kembali melempar bantalku dan langsung kabur keluar kamarku.

Kutatap pintu kamarku yang masih terbuka.

Kalau aku keluar dari rumah ini.. Aku akan kehilangan semua ini, ya..?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Jadi kau nggak jadi pindah?" Kulihat Shindong dan Nari sedang sibuk menata meja kasir bersama beberapa yeojya teman Nari yang akan membantu kami sebagai pelayan di café ini.

Aku langsung duduk sambil membuka daftar menu di café ini. " Yah, hari ini aku akan melihat apartemenmu. Lalu besok aku akan mencoba bicara dengan appa dan umma."

" Apa appa-mu akan mengizinkanmu, Yesung-ah?" Nari duduk di hadapanku sambil memakai name-tag miliknya. " Kudengar dari Shindong kalau appa-mu itu tegas, ya?" Ia menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya yang bulat.

" Begitulah." Jawabku singkat. " Dia bisa jadi orang yang menyenangkan, bisa juga jadi orang yang menakutkan." Tambahku sambil merapihkan daftar menu dan menyerahkannya pada Nari. " Letakkan di atas meja tamu."

Nari langsung mengambilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami. Gantian Shindong yang duduk dihadapanku. " Tadi Ryeowook-ah menanyakan padaku dimana café ini."

Kutatap sahabatku. " Dia mengirimu pesan?"

Shindong tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar café. " Hari apa sekarang?" Tanyanya santai.

" Senin?" Jawabku bingung.

" Jam?"

Kulirik jam tanganku. " Jam sepuluh."

" Jam sekolah. Lalu kenapa dia ada disana?" Shindong geleng- geleng sambil tersenyum heran.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ketempat Shindong menatap. Wookie berdiri di ujung jalan tepat disebrang café ini. Dia sedang bolak- balik seperti orang tersesat. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu disaat begini? Apa dia bolos?

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari café Shindong. " Wookie!" Panggilku keras.

Sosok Wookie yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya langsung terlonjak kaget dan menatapku takut. Dan bukannya menghampiriku yeojya itu langsung berlari kabur meninggalkan tempatnya bolak- balik tadi. Aku nggak mengerti ada apa? Tapi aku harus mengejarnya!

Dengan buru- buru aku menyebrang jalan. Untungnya jalanan nggak ramai.

Aku langsung mengejar Wookie. Lari yeojya itu nggak cepat, jadi dengan mudah aku bisa menyusulnya. " Tunggu aku!" Kutarik tangan Wookie yang berhasil kutangkap dan langsung menahannya.

Wookie berhenti dan menunduk.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. " Waeyo? Kau bolos?"

" Mi-mian.. A-aku.."

Perlahan kuangkat wajah Wookie. Mata yeojya itu terlihat takut. " Kau bolos?" Tanyaku serius dan yeojya itu tetap nggak mau menatap mataku. " Wookie.. Aku benar kan? Kau bolos hah? Waeyo?"

" A-aku.. Aku hanya mau tahu café apa yang oppa buka. Jadinya.."

" Jeongmal pabbo, Wookie!"

Wookie tersentak dan hanya menatapku kalut.

" Kau ini kan kelas tiga. Kenapa pakai bolos segala? Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolahmu! Ayo!"

" A-ani!" Wookie menyentakkan tanganku. " Aku nggak mau kesekolah!"

" Wookie!"

" O-oppa harus bicara dengan umma dan appa." Yeojya itu menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa dia? Apa sebenarnya ia kepikiran dengan ucapanku waktu itu?

Aku menyentuh bahunya. " Gwaenchanayo?"

Wookie menggeleng. " Oppa harus bicara dengan umma dan appa sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku nggak mau ada masalah lagi di rumah. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua masalah, oppa.. Jadi.."

Perlahan aku memeluk tubuh kecil Wookie. Aku sangat mengerti perasaannya. Dia satu- satunya anggota keluarga kami yang selalu terkena masalah paling berat. Dia pasti merasa paling khawatir. " Jangan khawatir.. Aku.. Kalaupun sesuatu terjadi, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku nggak akan membuatmu sedih, chagiya.."

Wookie balas memelukku sambil mengangguk. " Arraseo, oppa. Karena itu bicaralah dengan umma dan appa."

Aku nggak menjawab ucapan Wookie. Bicara dengan kedua orang tuaku tentang hal ini adalah saat yang sulit. Aku nggak yakin mereka akan setuju dengan mudah. Atau mungkin aku akan ditentang habis- habisan.

" Oppa.." Wookie meminta jawaban dariku.

Kuusap rambut yeojya itu. " Akan kucoba bilang malam ini setelah makan malam. Tapi berjanjilah Wookie.. Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kau nggak boleh ikut campur."

Wookie gantian diam.

" Kau mau berjanji kan?" Kulepas tubuh mungil itu dan menatap matanya lembut.

Wookie mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah mungilnya dan perlahan kucium bibir yeojya itu sebentar. " Gomawo, chagiya.. Saranghae." Senyumku dan Wookie hanya balas tesrenyum manis.

Pokoknya kalau sesuatu harus terjadi.. Wookie nggak boleh ikut campur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Perasaanku kurang enak, niih.. Apa benar aku harus bicara dengan appa dan umma? Bagaimana kalau mereka nggak setuju? Aiish.. Aku harap mereka mau menyetujuinya. Bagaimapun juga aku ini kan udah dewasa. Dan aku berhak menentukan jalan hidupku setelah ini, kan?

Apa benar bisa begitu..?

" Yesung."

Aku langsung menoleh saat kulihat Heechul noona masuk ke kamar. " Nae, noona?"

" Makan malam sudah siap. Umma menyuruhmu turun." Noona-ku itu langsung keluar kamar dan meninggalkanku.

Ya, bersiaplah Yesung! Hwaiting!

Aku berjalan meninggalkan kamarku dan turun ke lantai satu menuju dapur. Seluruh keluargaku sudah duduk di meja makan. Si Kyuhyun masih sibuk main dengan PSP-nya. Heechul noona langsung merebut PSP Kyu dan duduk di samping magnae itu.

Kutarik kursi kosong disamping Wookie dan menatap Kyu yang sebentar lagi pasti..

" Noona! Lagi seru!" Benarkan.. Sebentar lagi pasti ngoceh..

Heechul noona nggak menanggapi omongan Kyuhyun dan memilih menyerahkan PSP Kyuhyun ke umma. " Ah, umma kayaknya bibimbabnya enak banget!" Balas Heechul noona.

Kudengar Wookie dan Kibum tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua saudaraku yang memang nggak akur itu. Ah, salah.. Jarang akur maksudku.

Umma menyendokkan makanan secara adil pada kami.

" Gomawo, umma." Balasku pelan dan umma tersenyum sangat lembut.

Seperti biasa, makan malam keluarga kami memang diwarnai dengan perang mulut antara Kyu dan Heechul noona. Kadang appa malah meledek dan sisanya kalau nggak ikut- ikutan paling hanya ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka. Tapi kali ini.. Aku rasanya jadi sangat merindukan moment ini. Apa boleh aku meninggalkan ini semua?

Jadi berat rasanya.

" Oppa.." Wookie memanggilku.

" Nae, chagi?" Kutatap wajahnya yang kini berubah datar. Aku mengerti arti dari tatapan mata yeojya ini. Kuusap rambutnya sambil mengangguk. " Tenang aja." Balasku.

" Kau kenapa Sungie?" Appa yang bertanya kepadaku. Kutatap appa. " Tumben diam aja? Ada masalah?"

Aku buru- buru menggeleng. " Setelah makan malam.. Aku mau bicara dengan appa dan umma." Jawabku cepat.

" Tentang apa?" Kali ini umma.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan makan. " Pokoknya nanti kalian juga tahu."

Entah karena ucapanku, suasana makan malam keluargaku langsung berubah. Aku tahu beberapa mata menatap lurus kepadaku. Aku nggak berani mengangkat wajahku karena aku bisa menebak siapa saja yang menatapku. Semua kecuali Wookie.

Seusai makan malam, Kibum memilih mencuci piring bersama dengan Wookie.

" Kemari, Yesung." Kudengar suara appa memanggilku dari ruang tengah. Ya, aku sadar inilah saatnya aku bicara dengan appa dan umma.

Sebelum pergi kulihat Wookie menatapku cemas namun tetap diam. Dia harus menepati janjinya untuk nggak ikut campur kali ini. Aku nggak mau membawa Wookie ke dalam masalah pribadiku.

Aku masuk ke ruang tengah dan kulihat appa dan umma sudah duduk santai di sofa. Heechul noona juga ada di ruang tengah dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga mau tahu apa yang mau kubicarakan. Karena si magnae itu sudah duduk di pojok sambil pura- pura sibuk main PSP. Aku tahu sesekali ia melirik kearahku.

Aku duduk di samping Heechul noona.

" Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, chagiya?" Tanya umma lembut.

Aku menatap appa dan umma bergantian. " Nae.. Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu. Semoga appa dan umma nggak marah." Aku menarik nafas sebentar. Dan suasana hening. " Saat ini aku dan Shindong sedang membuka bisnis café. Kami membuka café dengan dana gabungan.." Aku menatap appa. Aku takut dia marah karena tindakanku ini.

" Darimana dana yang kau punya?" Appa menatapku penasaran.

" Tabunganku." Jawabku cepat.

Appa mengangguk.

" A-appa.. Nggak marah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu appa malah tertawa pelan. " Yah ampun, Sungie.. Kenapa appa marah? Appa justru senang kau berniat belajar membuka usaha begitu. Kenapa kau nggak cerita pada appa? Kan appa bisa membantu kalian."

Mendengar jawaban appa yang benar- benar diluar dugaanku itu membuatku lega. Kalau begitu! Appa pasti setuju dengan rencanaku ini, kan?

" Lalu, appa.. Ada yang aku inginkan."

" Apa?"

" Aku.. Ingin keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di luar." Jawabku cepat.

Hening..

Kutatap wajah appa yang tiba- tiba berubah serius. Umma menatapku dengan raut wajah bingung namun memilih tetap diam. " Apa yang kau bilang? Kau ingin tinggal di luar?"

Ah.. Sial.. Sepertinya inilah saat yang membuatku nggak enak dari tadi..

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Aku ingin tinggal di apartemen dan mencoba hidup mandiri appa. Boleh, kan?"

" Ani." Satu jawaban tegas itu membuatku kaku.

" Waeyo?" Tuntutku yang sejujurnya aku nggak terima dengan jawaban appa. Kalau appa setuju aku membuka usaha kecil, kenapa dia nggak mengizinkan aku tinggal sendiri dan terpisah dengan keluarga ini?

Appa menggeleng. " Pokoknya appa tak akan mengizinkan anak- anak appa hidup terpisah. Andwae." Jawabnya lebih jelas.

Aku langsung berdiri. " Itu nggak adil dong appa!"

" Nggak adil apanya?"

" Bukannya appa mengizinkanku menjalankan bisnis? Kenapa aku nggak diizinkan tinggal diluar? Aku ini sudah dewasa appa, dan aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri tanpa keluarga! Aku ingin belajar menjadi namja yang sesungguhnya appa!"

" Cukup!" Appa menyentakku. " Kau tahu Yesung? Hidup diluar nggak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Kau membayangkan kau dewasa, bisa mandiri. Tapi itu salah! Kau hanya akan kesusahan dan hancur secara perlahan! Dan appa nggak mau itu!"

" Itu kan egois namanya! Kenapa aku nggak diizinkannya mencoba dulu. Kan nggak ada salahnya, appa? Appa jangan seenaknya memberi pendapat!"

" Yesung!"

Lagi- lagi aku membeku mendengar sentakkan appa. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut. Aku menoleh sedikit dan kulihat ketiga adikku berdiri diambang pintu. Heechul noona masih duduk diam di sampingku dan umma juga hanya menatapku khawatir dan bingung. Kutatap lagi appa lebih serius.

" Appa.. Apa salah kalau aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri?" Tanyaku.

Appa menggeleng. " Tentu nggak salah. Tapi hidup mandiri bukan seperti yang kau pahami Yesung. Keluar dari rumah? Itu hanya keinginan bodohmu karena kau ingin seperti teman- temanmu yang lain kan? Pikiranmu masih terlalu muda. Diluar sana bisa aja kau terkena masalah ini- itu."

Mendengar ucapan itu aku merasa semakin marah. " Aku bukan anak kecil appa.. Aku bisa menentukan yang mana yang baik dan tidak untukku. Dan_"

" Dan keluar dari rumah menurutmu hal yang baik?" Appa memotong ucapanku. Nada suaranya menurun.

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. " Nae." Jawabku serius.

" Baiklah." Kali ini jawaban appa membuatku kaget. Appa menatapku serius tanpa senyum diwajahnya. " Kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik, kau boleh melakukannya."

" Be-benar?" Tanyaku ragu.

" Tapi setelah kau keluar dari rumah ini. Jangan pernah kembali ke tempat ini."

Satu kalimat appa membuatku lemas. Aku berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan nggak percaya. Apa yang aku dengar ini mimpi?

" Youngwoon-ah!" Umma mulai bicara dan berdiri sambil menyentuh dada appa. " Apa- apaan itu? Itu terlalu berlebihan!" Umma menatapku. " Yesungie, jangan dengarkan appa. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan renungkan masalah ini baik- baik." Ucapnya.

" Jangan halangi dia Jungsoo." Appa melanjutkan sambil menatapku datar. " Aku mau lihat apa ia bisa bertahan di luar sana. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau." Appa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. " Dewasa.. Dia hanya ingin dewasa.. Biarkan aja kalau itu memang maunya."

" Appa!" Heechul noona ikut bicara. Heechul noona menarik tanganku. " Yesung, dengarkan umma. Kembali ke kamarmu." Perintahnya cepat dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku menghentakkan tangan Heechul noona dan berpaling menatap Wookie yang sudah mencengkram Kibum erat sambil menggigit bibirnya. Kutatap yeojya itu serius.

Wookie.. Jangan ikut campur!

Aku kembali menatap appa dengan marah.

" Baiklah. Aku keluar." Ucapku cepat sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah. Aku marah.. Benar- benar marah.

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah.

" Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengejarku. " Hyung serius mau keluar?"

Aku menoleh sejenak menatap Kyuhyun. " Biarkan aku berpikir tenang, Kyu.. Dan tolong bilang pada Wookie. Untuk sementara jangan temui aku." Aku langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumahku.

Aargh.. Sial!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ting-tong-

Kutekan bel apartemen Shindong. Untungnya Shindong sudah memberikanku alamat apartemennya. Jadi aku bisa kesini. Nggak butuh waktu lama, namja gemuk itu langsung membukakan pintu dengan mata mengantuk. Aku langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam apartemen kecil itu. Yah, kalau hanya Shindong yang nempatin sih cukuplah.

Dan satu kesan yang aku dapat..

Berantakan~

" Ini rumah atau kandang?" Kutendang bungkusan mie cup yang berserakan dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa di ruangan itu.

Shindong mengucek matanya. " Tumben malam- malam datang. Ada apa?"

" Aku keluar dari rumah." Jawabku cepat.

" Jadi appa-mu mengizinkanmu pindah?"

Tentu saja aku langsung menggeleng. " Izin apanya? Dia malah berpikir macam- macam dan katanya kalau aku benar- benar ingin keluar jangan pernah kembali ke rumah lagi. Appa benar- benar marah.."

Shindong nggak menimpali ucapanku. Kuputuskan untuk menoleh menatapnya. " Aku mau menjernihkan pikiranku. Jadi izinkan aku menginap disini, ya?"

Namja gemuk itu mengangguk. " Suka- suka kau saja. Kau kan sahabatku, Yesung. Udah ah, aku mau tidur lagi.. Hoahhmm.." Shindong menguap lebar dan berjalan keruangan lain. Sepertinya kamarnya.

Kupejamkan mataku.

Brugh! Tiba- tiba sesuatu menyelimutiku.

Kubuka mataku dan kulihat Shindong berdiri dihadapanku. " Nih selimutnya. Mian kau tidur disini, ya.. Aku nggak mungkin berbagi tempat tidur sama kamu." Shindong nyengir.

Kutarik selimut yang tadi dijatuhkannya diatas tubuhku. " Gomawo. Begini juga udah cukup." Jawabku dan Shindong langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

Appa benar- benar marah..

Aku juga marah..

Aku marah karena appa dengan mudah mengklaim keinginanku seperti itu. Apa salahnya jika aku ingin mandiri? Bukannya appa juga begitu? Appa kan sudah mandiri sejak SMA, kan? Saat bertemu umma dia sudah bekerja, kan? Dia tinggal sendiri, kan? Kenapa appa nggak mengizinkanku seperti itu.

Kutarik selimutku untuk menutupi setengah wajahku.

Appa payah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nggak ada semangat untuk kuliah.

Aku malas sekali rasanya..

Lagipula aku kan nggak bawa apa- apa saat keluar dari rumah. Bagaimana caranya aku kuliah? Semua buku pelajaranku di rumah. Baju juga nggak ada. Baju Shindong otomatis kegedean di tubuhku.

Ya udah lah.. Bolos aja!

Kulangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam café.

" Annyeong, bos.." Sapa Nari lembut sambil membungkukkan badannya dan nyengir menggoda. " Tadi Shindong sudah ngasih pesan. Katanya kemungkinan besar Yesung akan ke café dari pagi."

" Shindong ada kuliah? Dia balik jam berapa?" Tanyaku.

Nari memutar bola matanya. " Mungkin sekitar jam dua siang dia baru sampai sini."

Oke.. Banyak waktu untuk berpikir.

" Kau mau minum sesuatu? Teh bisa menenangkan pikiran, lho.." Gumam Nari lagi.

Kutatap yeojya mungil itu. Kenapa dia bisa bilang begitu?

" Shindong?" Tebakku.

Nari mengangguk. " Tapi tanpa diberitahu Shindong aku juga bisa menebak. Raut wajah Yesung-ah benar- benar kacau. Istirahatlah. Biar aku minta koki café membuatkan teh untukmu, ya.." Nari langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku duduk di satu kursi kosong yang terletak paling ujung di café. Dari kursi ini aku bisa memandang lurus keluar jalanan.

Bagaimana kondisi keluargaku?

Trrt. Ponselku bergetar.

Kuharap bukan pesan dari umma. Dan tebakanku benar. Pesan dari adikku, Kyuhyun.

" _Ah, hyung.. Aku sebenarnya ragu apakah harus bilang begini atau nggak. Tapi saat hyung pergi kulihat appa berwajah muram dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Pagi ini juga sepi sekali. Sepertinya appa nggak bermaksud bicara sekasar itu pada hyung.. Jadi.. Kuharap hyung mau berpikir lagi tentang keputusan itu."_

Aku tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan si magnae ini bisa memperhatikan orang lain sampai sebegininya? Ternyata dia memang sudah mulai dewasa.

Ah, iya.. Kami semua memang semakin tumbuh dewasa. Tapi.. Sebenarnya seperti apa dewasa yang appa maksud? Mandiri dan hidup diluar itu salah untuknya. Lalu aku harus mengartikan dewasa seperti apa?

__Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahamaeda__

Kutatap layar ponselku. Panggilan dari Kibum?

" Yeoboseyo." Sapaku.

" Ah, oppa.." Kudengar nada sedih dari cara bicara yeojya ini.

" Waeyo, Kibummie? Sesuatu terjadi?"

" Ani. Hanya aja aku.."

Aku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Kibum. Apa yang mau diucapkannya?

" Oppa.. Pulang lah.. Umma pagi ini menangis.."

Aku membeku mendengar kalimat Kibum. Umma.. Menangis?

" Umma bilang ia nggak mengerti kenapa oppa sampai nggak pulang dan nggak memberi kabar. Tapi umma nggak mau mengirim pesan karena umma tahu sepertinya oppa masih marah pada appa. Jadi.." Dia kembali diam.

Kutarik nafasku. " Kibummie.." Panggilku. " Aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiranku sebentar. Tolong bilang pada umma nggak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri."

" Tapi, oppa!"

" Tolong jaga Wookie, yaa.. Aku nggak mau dia kenapa- kenapa. Ah, kau juga jangan pikirkan masalah ini. Ini masalahku dengan appa.. Aku nggak mau membuat saudaraku jadi kepikiran." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum meski kutahu adikku itu nggak akan bisa melihat senyumanku.

Kibum menarik nafas. " Arraseo, oppa. Jaga dirimu. Annyeong."

Kibum langsung mematikan panggilannya. Kutatap ponselku datar. Wookie belum menghubungiku. Sepertinya dia berniat menepati janjinya untuk nggak ikut campur dengan masalah ini. Dan itu lebih baik.

Nari meletakkan secangkir teh diatas mejaku. " Silahkan. Aku masih ada beberapa kerjaan jadi nggak bisa menemanimu ngobrol. Mian, Yesung-ah."

Aku mengangguk sekali. " Kerja yang rajin biar Shindong semakin mencintaimu, ya.."

Wajah yeojya itu langsung memerah dan ia tersenyum kecil. Nari berjalan meninggalkanku dan melayani beberapa tamu lain.

Kini saatnya aku kembali menerawang pikiranku.

Aku harus bagaimana..? Pulang ke rumah? Ah, harga diriku rasanya nggak mengizinkanku melakukan hal itu. Sebagai namja akan sangat memalukkan kalau kau menarik ucapanmu. Tapi.. Kalau membayangkan umma menangis.. Belum lagi Wookie.. Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Heechul noona..

Juga appa..

Rasanya sakit sekali kalau membayangkan mereka semua kini harus bersedih karena masalah yang aku timbulkan..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dua hari berlalu begitu saja.

Nggak ada seorangpun orang rumah yang menghubungiku. Selain Kyuhyun.

Si magnae itu mengirimiku beberapa pesan yang isinya konyol namun sejujurnya menghibur juga.

" _Hyung, kita kan udah lama nggak battle. Eh, skarang hyung malah kabur. Kapan kita battle game lagi nih kalau begini caranya?"_ Aku tersenyum kecil membaca pesan Kyuhyun yang baru kuterima itu. Dasar magnae si Gamekyu.

" _Dasar babbo!"_

Kukirim pesan balasan untuknya.

" Annyeong." Pandanganku tertuju pada sosok Wookie yang masuk ke dalam café. Yeojya itu menatapku sejenak lalu berjalan menuju tempatku duduk dan tanpa permisi langsung duduk dihadapanku.

" Wookie?"

" Aku tahu oppa pasti disini." Mulainya.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Kali ini, mungkin pertama kalinya seumur hidupku aku takut melihat raut wajah orang yang sangat kucintai ini. " Waeyo?" Tanyaku sambil mengaduk moccacino pesananku.

Kudengar yeojya itu menghela nafas. " Mau sampai kapan oppa begini? Pulanglah.. Aku yakin kalau oppa pulang dan minta maaf pada appa, appa pasti akan mengerti."

" Kau lupa janjimu?" Aku bertanya singkat.

" Aku gila karena aku nggak bisa ikut campur!" Wookie meninggikan suaranya. " Memangnya oppa nggak tahu aku benar- benar nggak bisa tidur berhari- hari ini! Bagaimana bisa aku nggak ikut campur sedangkan oppa sedang kena masalah begini, sih!"

Kutatap yeojya itu.. Dan Wookie sudah menangis.

" Umma belakangan ini juga selalu murung. Selalu memandangi ponselnya. Appa juga lebih sering diam di ruang kerjanya. Nggak ada keceriaan di keluarga kita, oppa.. Dan itu karena kita nggak lengkap. Oppa nggak ada." Isaknya sambil menutup wajahnya.

Aku berjalan dan duduk disamping Wookie. Kupeluk yeojya itu lembut. Awalnya Wookie menggeliat menolak sentuhanku, namun akhirnya yeojya itu diam dan menangis pelan. " Mianhae, chagiya.." Bisikku.

" Pulang, oppa.. Aku nggak mau seperti ini.. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Apa nggak bisa aku tenang tanpa masalah..?" Isaknya dalam.

Kucium kepala Wookie lembut. " Mianhae.." Ulangku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

Seharusnya aku sadar sesuatu hal sejak awal. Tepatnya sejak appa bertanya apakah jalan yang aku pilih ini baik atau nggak. Seharusnya aku nggak menjawab seperti itu. Sekarang aku paham apa jawabannya..

Kalau memang itu hal yang baik..

Nggak mungkin aku akan menyakiti hati orang lain, kan?

Kau benar- benar bodoh Kim Yesung..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meski aku mulai menyadari kesalahanku. Hatiku masih belum mengizinkanku untuk pulang dan minta maaf pada appa. Ya, tentu saja! Karena aku masih marah dengan ucapan appa yang nggak beralasan itu. Aku nggak bisa menerimanya..

" Heyo, kau masih mau nginep sampai kapan?" Shindong duduk dihadapanku. Sejak aku keluar dari rumah, setiap hari aku hanya berada di café dan duduk saja sambil memperhatikan para pelayan itu bekerja.

Kualihkan pandanganku menatapnya. " Kau mau aku pergi dari apartemenmu, eh?"

Shindong langsung tertawa. " Pabbo! Masa aku ngusir kamu.. Aku cuma mau tanya aja. Apa kau nggak bosan perang dingin dengan appa-mu. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu appa-mu. Meski kalian nggak ada hubungan darah." Jelas Shindong.

" Arraseo." Hanya itu balasanku. Aku sangat tahu kalau appa tetap appa-ku. Tapi.. Tetap saja!

Pandangan Shindong tertuju lurus kebelakangku. Apa sih yang dia lihat?

" Jungsoo ahjumma?"

Satu kalimat Shindong membuatku terpaku. Aku menoleh kebelakang perlahan dan kulihat umma berdiri mematung dibelakangku. Sambil memasang senyum malaikatnya ia mengangguk.

" Shindong-sshi.. Bisa aku bicara dengan Yesung?"

Kuputar wajahku dan aku hanya menunduk kalut. Umma kenapa bisa kesini? Apa Wookie yang cerita?

Setelah mengizinkan umma bicara denganku, Shindong langsung pergi. Dapat kurasakan umma duduk ditempat Shindong. Aku masih menunduk. Aku terlalu takut memandang wajah umma. Aku nggak mau..

" Bagaimana kabarmu, chagiya?"

" Ba-baik, umma." Balasku gugup. Kenapa aku gugup?

" Jadi.. Sekarang kau sudah nggak mau menatap umma saat umma ingin bicara denganmu, Sungie? Kau sudah nggak menganggap umma lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku kaget. Aku langsung menatap umma dengan tatapan memelas. " Umma jangan bilang begitu! Umma tetap umma-ku!" Balasku kacau. Iya, perasaanku sangat kacau.

Umma tersenyum lembut. " Kau pasti kaget kenapa umma bisa tahu dimana café ini."

" Wookie?"

Umma mengangguk. " Anak perempuan umma itu kemarin pulang dan langsung menangis."

Aku diam.. Wookie menangis?

" Dia akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Tentang rencanamu yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya dengannya. Lamaranmu itu. Janjinya yang nggak akan ikut campur dalam hal ini. Yah, pokoknya semuanya ia ceritakan pada umma." Umma masih tersenyum dan menatapku. " Jadi, kau ingin hidup mandiri, mencari uang dan menikah dengan Wookie?"

Kali ini kurasakan degup jantunku kacau dan wajahku memerah. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Kudengar umma menghela nafas. " Tapi bukan begini caranya, chagiya.."

Aku menatap umma lagi. " Lalu bagaimana? Bukannya aku sekarang sudah dewasa? Udah saatnya aku berjalan sendiri, kan? Aku ingin mandiri umma."

Umma hanya geleng- geleng. " Apa arti mandiri dan dewasa untukmu?"

Aku diam. Apa artinya..? Aaish.. Aku nggak bisa menjawabnya!

" Umma yakin saat ini yang kau pikirkan itu mandiri adalah hidup terpisah dari keluarga dan kau bisa menghidupi dirimu sendiri, kan?" Tanya umma lagi. Kali ini senyumannya sudah menghilang diganti tatapan serius yang jarang sekali kulihat.

Dan lagi- lagi aku hanya diam.

" Tapi bukan itu, chagiya.." Suara umma kembali lembut. " Mandiri memang berarti kau sudah bisa menghidupi dirimu sendiri tanpa bantuan orang tua. Tapi itu belum bisa disebut dewasa."

" Maksud umma?"

" Dewasa itu adalah saat dimana kau bisa menyelesaikan segalam macam hal yang kau alami dengan pikiran terbuka. Dengan tenang tanpa memilih jalan yang salah. Tanpa emosi yang akan membuat masalah semakin kacau, chagiya." Umma menarik nafas sebentar. " Meski kau sudah kuliah dan bisa hidup dengan kerja kerasmu sendiri, tapi kau masih belum cukup dewasa untuk merasakan bagaimana hidup sendirian."

" Kenapa umma bilang begitu?"

" Mudah aja." Umma tertawa pelan. " Buktinya kau nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaan umma dengan logis, kan? Itu artinya kau masih belum paham." Umma menatap keluar jendela. " Mengertilah, Yesungie.. Yang appa-mu maksud itu bukannya kau nggak akan bertahan hidup diluar. Kau tahu kan bagaimana appa-mu dulu. Dia sudah mulai bekerja dan hidup sendirian saat SMA. Appa-mu tumbuh dewasa sebelum waktunya. Appa-mu itu nggak punya keluarga lagi. Dan umma rasa, appa hanya ingin mempertahankan keluarga kita. Appa nggak ingin seseorang keluar dari rumah. Hanya itu." Jelas umma panjang.

Kucerna baik- baik setiap ucapan umma. Benarkah itu yang appa inginkan?

" Kejadian Wookie dulu sudah cukup membuat kami sadar kalau kita nggak boleh terpisah. Kita keluarga. Dan umma yakin, appa-mu berpikir begitu, nggak harus keluar dari rumah untuk mencoba hidup mandiri dan dewasa."

Bagaimana caranya aku memahami semuanya?

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menunduk.

" Appa sangat menyayangimu. Dia nggak mau kau kenapa- kenapa kalau kau pergi dari rumah. Mungkin suatu saat nanti appa akan mengizinkanmu keluar, tapi itu bukan sekarang Yesungie. Kau masih baru memulai segalanya. Dan umma rasa kau nggak usah terburu- buru begini."

Air mata mulai menyengat mataku.

" Appa hanya ingin keluarganya tetap utuh." Lanjut umma lagi.

Kuangakat wajahku dan menatap umma. Aku nggak tahu sejak kapan, tapi air mata umma mengalir. " U-umma.." Ucapku pilu.

Umma menghapus air matanya. " Umma mohon mengertilah dan maafkan appa-mu karena sudah berkata sekasar itu. Setelah kau pergi appa lebih sering diam atau menghela nafas. Appa-mu itu cukup keras kalau dalam masalah ini, Yesung. Jadi.."

" A-arrasseo, umma.." Aku berdiri dan memilih duduk disamping umma. " Sekarang aku benar- benar paham. Aku sebenarnya sudah mengerti, hanya saja aku masih bingung dan takut." Bisikku menahan tangis. Aku nggak boleh menangis.

Kurasakan umma menepuk bahuku lembut. Ahh.. Sudah lama sekali aku nggak merasakan sentuhan umma.. Dan aku tahu aku merindukannya..

Air mataku langsung tumpah. Dan aku memeluk umma. " Umma.. Mianhaeyo.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Nggak seharusnya aku bersikap egois dan menuruti emosiku. Maaf karena membuat umma khawatir."

Lagi- lagi umma mengusap bahuku lembut. " Nae, chagiya.. Kalau kau ingin kembali.. Kau bisa kembali kapanpun. Minta maaflah pada appa-mu. Umma tahu appa pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Aku mengangguk. " Aku ingin pulang.." Jawabku pilu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumah. Perlahan kubuka pintu rumahku dan berjalan masuk. Aku nggak berani menyapa, jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung masuk ke ruang tengah.

Kosong..

Kudengar suara ribut dari dapur.. Aku langsung melangkah menuju dapur..

Kutatap keluargaku yang sedang makan malam bersama.

" Oppa?" Kibum orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaanku. Baru setelahnya seluruh mata tertuju padaku.

" Hyung!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiriku. " Ah, kau pulang juga. Akhirnya kau sadar, ya?" Ia langsung nyengir sambil menepuk- nepuk bahuku.

Aku melirik kearah Wookie yang tersenyum lega menatapku. Heechul noona juga menatapku kalut sambil melirik kearah appa dan umma. Umma tersenyum lembut, tapi appa.. Tatapan matanya tetap tertuju pada makan malamnya.

" A-appa.." Panggilku pelan.

Aku teralu kalut..

" Appa.. Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tahu aku sudah salah berpikir dan aku benar- benar salah bertindak. Nggak seharusnya aku berkata kasar pada appa. Aku sekarang menyesal appa. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.." Kutundukkan kepalaku. Kulirik appa yang masih tak memperdulikanku.

" Appa.. Yesung oppa kan sudah menyesal. Maafkanlah.." Wookie ikut bicara.

" Wookie noona benar!" Kali ini Kyuhyun menambahkan.

" Appa mengertilah.." Kibum juga membantuku.

" Kalian diam." Gumam Heechul noona datar. Ia menatap appa. " Aku yakin appa sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang paling baik untu si babbo itu, kan?"

" Appa.." Panggilku lagi.

Apakah appa akan memaafkanku?

" Appa.. Aku janji akan berpikir lebih logis lagi. Dan aku akan membuat appa percaya kalau aku ini memang sudah dewasa dan appa nggak perlu cemas lagi padaku. Aku janji akan menjadi lebih baik lagi.. Karena itu.."

" Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Appa mulai bicara dengan nada ketus.

Aku menelan ludah. Appa masih belum memaafkanku..

" Appa_"

" Cepat duduk dan habiskan makananmu, Yesung.." Lanjut appa.

Aku membeku. Kuangkat wajahku dan kutatap appa-ku tengah tersenyum lembut menatapku. Senyumannya yang biasa.

" Appa memaafkan Yesung oppa?" Wookie yang bertanya.

Appa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Wookie. " Menurutmu, chagiya?"

Senyum langsung merekah di bibir mungil yeojya itu.

" Yeay! Benar kata appa.. Kenapa hyung masih disini. Ayo makan! Umma masak sup kentang goreng yang enak banget!" Kyuhyun langsung menarikku dan memaksaku duduk di kursi kosong disamping Wookie. Kyuhyun kembali ke kusrinya.

" Oppa! Aku senang!" Wookie memelukku erat.

Aku masih menatap appa nggak percaya. Appa tersenyum dan umma juga tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Kurasakan air mataku menetes lagi namun aku buru- buru menghapusnya.

Benar. Keluarga memang yang terpenting. Nggak harus meninggalkannya kalau kau ingin menjadi dewasa dan mandiri. Mungkin memang akan datang saat dimana aku akan meninggalkan keluargaku dan melangakah dijalan yang memang menjadi tujuanku. Tapi.. Itu bukan sekarang.. Masih belum saatnya aku meninggalkan keluargaku.

Gomawo appa..

Gomawo umma..

Aku akan belajar menjadi namja yang lebih baik lagi dari sekarang. Dan akua kubuat appa mengakui kalau aku bisa dilepasnya dengan tenang.

.

~Fourth Story Fin~

.

* * *

.

Haaahh… Jadi..

Gimana? Ngga sedih kan? Baguslah.. Aku nggak mau para readers bilang aku nangisin mereka terus. Haha

Ah, seperti biasa.. Aku minta maaf klo banyak banget typos di story ini. Saat crta ini aq buat aku lagi tepar dengan kesehatan yang lagi kurang baik. Huweee… makanya maaf klo ceritanya jadi kurang bagus dan rada aneh juga bikin boring. Jeongmal mianhaeyo~~

Balesan Review ::

**Pumpkin Yui** :: Ooh.. Yg no-name itu kmu toh.. ckck

**Minnie RyuNa** :: Annyeong nona silent readers.. Makasih akhirnya mw review. Review lagi, yaa~ XD

**Via2Myrene **:: Kyaa… Kamu juga mw buat kim family? Boleh! Aku seneng kalau banyak orang pada buat pict Kim family. Aku ngg bakat sih.. :p

**Hyukkie Akira** :: Siip.. Gwaenchana. Kmu udah add? Syapa namanya? Jangan lupa kasih tw aku pen name kmu yaa.. Biar aku tw yg mna nona Hyukkie Akira.

**Gimo Michiko** :: Aku juga suka.. Aku ngerasa umma orang yang asik! XD

**KimZie Aizawa** :: Ah.. Baguslah.. Smoga di crta ini juga feel family-nya dapet.

**Phila Sungie** :: Emang Sungmin imut.. hhaha

**Jongwoonieswife-sj** :: Mian unnie.. aq ngg tw tp kyanya disini yewooknya kurang.. T^T

**Sulli Otter** :: Hmm.. Sejujurnya aq sih ngg tau itu fakta bener atau ngga. Hehe

**Cho Seo Ryun** :: Abis ini SiBum! XD

**EriKYU** :: Klo Heechul kmu masih harus sabar Riku-chan.. Scara dia ending.. hhehe

**Arisa Adachi** :: Hooy, HanChul! Kapan nikah? #plak XD

**_No Name_** :: Nah.. Ini toh review-nya nona pumpkin Yui.. Hhehe.. Makasih klo crta pilihannya bagus. Wkwk

**WhiteViolin **:: Holaa! Aq bales lagi.. Makasih mw review.. Sering-sering review, yaa..

**Choi kyulbin korubi-chan** :: Aq kan minta bantuan dukun ddangkoma.. *dilempar cangkang sama yesung* (yesung :: Sejak kapan anak gue jadi dukun, author sarap!) hhehe

**Rui Arisawa** :: Hyaa.. Yesung oppa dibilang ngg berguna! *nimpuk rui* *ditimpuk balik*

**Aokikumiko** :: Eh.. jangan kabur kau! *lempar granat ke ao-chan* nyehehe

**Ayako Minatsuki** :: Manis? Kya aq kah? Makasih.. #plak! Hhehe.. gomawo.. sibum abis ini, aya-chan..

**YuyaLoveSungmin** :: Hhehe.. tapi kali ini nama yuya-chan muncul kan.. gwaenchana.. dibaca aja aq udah seneng.. :)

**Nikwon** :: Tissu aq dah abis.. Tapia q yakin disini jga ngga ada adegan air mata, kan..? hhe

**Akai Vieh Kawaii** ::Aq kan lulusan SMK (?) hhaha.. Okeh.. abis ini SiBum, lho~

**Lanlopumin** :: Hyaa… Ayo serang evilKyu! (hah?) (kyuhyun :: gw tembak lo semua yg berani jauhin gw dari sungmin hyung!) XD

**Ara-chan** :: Makasih dah mw review lagi.. Sering-sering review yaa.. Ah, makasih juga atas maklumnya. :)

**Kyuminnielover** :: Gyaah.. Klo yg itu emang aq yg salah ketik.. Kmu ngga salah! Mianhae~ T^T

**Cajungsoo **:: Tw tuh unnie.. Marahin appa gih.. hhehe

**Lee Hye Rin** :: Ah.. Kim Taena imnida..! ^o^.. The Future? Ngga tau deh.. Emang kamu berminat?

**Chacha Heenim** :: Yaay.. Tunggu mbak Heechul dengan sabar yaa.. Sebentar lagi koq..

**Mentari Lacamara** :: Lucu kaya aq.. #plakk.. Ah, ne cheonmaneyo~ ^^

**Kim Rye Na Istrinya Yesung Oppa** :: Ehem.. Aq bilangin yaa.. Istri Yesung oppa cuma AKU! #plak *histeris sendirian* XD.. Holla nona silent readers.. Disini review lagi, yaa.. :D

**GYSIKYUMIN **:: Huahaha.. Series 3? Kalah cinta fitri entar.. wkwk.. holla nona.. kali ini review lagi, yaa..

**Mellchaaa** :: Aq mau dong dikutuk henry jadi istrinya Yesung.. Kan kutukan Henry-ge manjur tuh.. XD

**Ichigo **:: HanChul terakhir.. Berarti sebentar lagi.. Sabar ya ichi-chan~ ^^

**Han Hye Wook** :: Yaay.. Akhirnya tebakanmu bnar, saeng! Selamat! Selamat! XD

**Unkyuminmin** :: Hhehe.. ini upate lagi niih..

**Maki Kisaragi** :: =.=.. itu aq kasih daun juga udah bagus banget, lho.. niatnya aq mau kasih…. Hhehe… kardus bwat nyumpel mimisan maki-chan.. hhehe.. gomenasai maki-chan! Kita teman! XD

**Firah** :: Hah? Ngebut? Pasang sabuk pengaman! (?)

**Min Hyorin** :: Iya.. Ambil jja tuh ddankoma.. Coz cuma ngerusak hubungan aq sam yesung.. hhaha (yesung :: thena! Kita putus!) Gleger! Ampun oppa!

**Hyun Hyo** :: Disini jga ngg nangis kan.. :)

**Kyuminbee** :: Aq ngg tw tentang fakta itu bner atau ngga.. Habis di komik sering kya gitu sih.. Hhehe

**CloudYue291** :: Hoyoo.. Abang Kyu bego! (kyuhyun :: berhenti ngatain gue bego! Gue jenius tau!) XD

**Ika UzumakiTeukiHyukkie** :: Hmm.. Maaf klo yesung part kurang bagus.. Ampun~~ hhehe

**FaraDN** :: Tapi disini ngg nangis lagi kan? Hhe

**Pipit-SunminniElfishy** :: Eunhae pasti ada.. Aq adil koq.. hhe

**Sapphire Pearls** :: Ah, disini juga bnyak typos yaa? Mianhae.. Bilangin lagi yaa..

**Kanna Ayasaki** :: Meski yewook (part yesung) tpi yewooknya masih kurang, yaa.. Mian…

**Keyra** :: Hmm.. Disini banyak typos kah? Tolong beritahu saya, yaa.. gomawo, chagi! ^^

**K.r.y** :: Aaaahh.. Mian klo yewooknya kurang banget disini! T^T

**Kuchiki Hirata** :: Emang enak Kyu disini dikatain mulu.. Hhaha.. *ditabok Kyu*

**Illumi4elfishy** :: Niih masih bnyak typos-nya ngg? Bilangin lagi yaa.. hhehe

.

Dan buat Silent Redaers.. Udah banyak silent readers yg mw review.. Kalian juga review yaa… *pasang ddangko eyes*

Gomawo buat para readers yang terhormat yang mau baca ini sampai part ini.

.

Gamenya… Hhaha.. aq ktawa geli waktu baca jawaban para readers.. ada yg bilang umur nikahnya 10 tahun.. omona! Ada yg bilang umur teukie 92? Weeiiitz! Pkoknya jawaban kalian is the best..

Nah.. jawabannya itu 39 (coz tahun ini teukie blum ultah) tua, boo! Tnang umma.. kau tetap muda.. yg jawabannya bener.. ntar aq lemparin bias masing- masing smpe rumahnya.. (suju :: kita bukan boneka, ooy!) XD

Oke..

Sekian.. REVIEW diharuskan.. :D

Tambahan.. abis ini SiBum slight EunHae! See yuuu…


End file.
